Jade
'''Jade '''was a contestant in Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. She was played by Wolfjay4 in Season 1 and is played by mutantjonny in Season 2. The New York Camp Season 1 Contestant Born and raised in Shanghai, Jade was recruited to The New York Camp by Borex for two reasons: Object Ronald needed some help on his team (Britall and Yellowed, his teammates, rarely did challenges), and more female characters were needed. When Jade debuted between challenges 10 and 11, she and Elena Energy were the only female characters in The New York Camp. More female characters later joined Season 2. She soon became inseparable with Object Ronald, and after Object Jamrex came back and Durian debuted, the four of them formed an alliance. Around the same time she joined, the teams were dissolved and the merge began. Out of the six total members of the Jetstreams, she was on the team for the shortest time. She did challenge 11, which was to escape from King Kong who was dominating New York, but did not do challenges 12 or 13 before Jade's user said she wanted to quit. In the results of challenge 13, Jade and Britall were both eliminated for being userless. Object Ronald's Mentor In the meantime, Borex did not make Jade go to The Elimination Chamber, out of concern for Object Ronald, who might get lonely without her. She made a secret room which became the alliance's clubhouse. However, there was reason for sadness in the next challenge: Jamrex and Durian got eliminated in the knockout challenge, and both Jade and Object Ronald were sad. In challenge 15, the friendship continues when Object Ronald and Jade have cinnamon swirl ice cream together in the opening sequence. She gets no votes to rejoin in the rejoin vote, and Lego and Rettu rejoin instead. In challenge 16, Jade plays the owner of the mercantile. She plays a big role in the results, being present for Wafzy and Bricky joining the alliance and she joins the alliance on the way back to Shrek's swamp, jumping off a canyon in the process. In the finale, Jade is sitting in the stands with Jamrex and Durian, rooting for Object Ronald to win. When he does win they all cheer for him. The New York Camp Season 2 Jade is back for Season 2. She makes a team with the alliance called the Elite Friends and with Tea and Cone joining the alliance, she is no longer the lone female in the alliance. When the nine alliance members decide on their team name in 1A, Jade is the one who tells Borex the name of the Elite Friends. She will have a big role in episodes 2A and 2B. Personality Jade is probably the nicest Season 1 character (Lyra, who is only in Season 2, is really nice too). She is really kind and caring to others, and has a lot of friends outside the alliance because of that. We really don't know what her skill is in challenges, only doing 1 challenge so far and getting the correct answer. There are some people Jade hates though, like, of course, Elena Energy. Also, she seems to dislike Yellowed for yelling at the other Jetstreams offscreen. Jade is also shown to be really smart, making plans with the alliance in her secret room. Trivia * Jade, so far, is the only female debuter in the series. * She is also one of two female characters in Season 1, the other being Elena Energy. * Jade is one of two characters (three if Jamrex's first elimination counts) to be eliminated for being userless, the other being Britall. * Jade is the only contestant to be a mentor so far, doing so for Object Ronald. Category:Characters